gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
G-Self, Start up!
is the second episode of Gundam Reconguista in G. Synopsis The pirates have come to rescue their captured comrade, Aida Rayhunton, and her Mobile Suit—the G-Self. Bellri, however, ends up piloting the G-Self in an attempt to counter their attack!Viewster Plot Colonel Cumpa Rusita of the Capital Guard is informed by Capital Army personnel of the recent attack on Capital Tower by the pirate calling herself "Aida Rayhunton" who was piloting the unit known as "G-Self". As Colonel Rusita browses images of the witnesses and Mobile Suits involved on a touch screen, he says that Dellensen Samatar claims Aida was making it all up. From a class photo, he identifies the cadet that defended the Capital Tower, Bellri Zenam, and suspects that the situation at hand is not a coincidence; not the sort of thing someone could plan out in advance. As crowns climb up Capital Tower, the St. Flower Academy girls, along with Raraiya Monday, cheer for it is lunch break. Luin Lee mentions to his class-mates that if the want to look into the space pirate's Mobile Suit, their port, Hangar 25, is the place to go. Bellri says that's where the Academic Research Library is. One of his seniors rhetorically asks Bellri that he doesn't know this stuff despite being the son of the Operations Director, Bellri retorts that the academy and Capital Guard have separate facilities. Another of his seniors states the newly established Capital Army is separate too. Luin says that is the reason why the Army chose to hide it in the academy's Hangar 25 while they study it, according to Luin. Bellri wonders why they are hiding it and studying it, Luin tells him that even though they know the suit the lady pirate was piloting isn't from Ameria, they still can't operate it. The St. Flower Academy girls cheer for the 1010th Class Bellri they beat the pirate, Bellri is highly grateful and tries to approach the girls at the top of the steps, but one of his upperclassmen trip him over. Luin tells his classmate not to pick on someone younger than them. Luin is berated for covering for Bellri and is called a "Kuntala". Bellri sees Noredo teaching Raraiya how to be a cheerleader, Nobell also joins in. According to Manny Ambassada, Raraiya has been admitted to their class, they are to look after her until her memories return. Luin's classmate asks if she is a Kuntala, but not even Raraiya herself will talk about where she's from, according to Noredo. While Raraiya gleefully shakes her pom-poms, Noredo explains to Luin that Raraiya has been given the name Monday because that was the day she was found on. Bellri notices Capital Army soldiers watching him and his friends. Dellensen announces over the public speaker system that Luin Lee and Bellri Zenam are to report to the principal's office at once. Two of Luin's classmates attempt to grope Raraiya, luckily Noredo stands up for her. Everyone (even Nobell) suddenly and respectfully bow as Manny points out that His Holiness, Gel Trimedestus Nug is approaching in a legged transport. He looks at Raraiya through viewing glasses despite her being directly in front of him. Being very shy, Raraiya hides behind her pom-poms. Noredo explains the person whom Gel calls the "girl who came from the sky" is feeling the way she is because Gel is frightening her. Gel apologizes and continues on his journey. Later, Rectens stand guard for a banquet for important figures of Capital Territory as well as foreign visitors. As fireworks light up the evening sky in the Capital Territory, the Capital Army's Catsiths are also on duty as Bellri points out to Luin, he then stares at Prisoner's Tower, a small castle across the river from the building where banquet is being held, Luin jokingly suggests that Bellri wants to save the "lady pirate" who is being kept there but Bellri claims he is not that crazy. Bellri's mother, Wilmit Zenam, the Operations Director, arrives at the banquet and tells him to keep up the good work. Next, Colonel Cumpa Rusita arrives and brings up the news that Wilmit's son captured a pirate Mobile Suit, he is impressed. Wilmit claims it was a coincidence and that Bellri hates losing and is quick to act. Bellri says it comes from trying to live up to his mother's expectations. Colonel Rusita belives that Wilmit's disposition has a strong effect on her son. Colonel Rusita and Wilmit are saluted as they enter the building where the banquet is being held. Wilmit is surprised to to see that His Holiness has already arrived. Dellensen Samatar and his comrade, Becker Shadam, also attend. The guests from the Izanellian Continent arrived early to see the fireworks. A cabaret show begins to entertain the guests while they eat. Colonel Rusita is ordered by His Holiness to treat the guests corteuously, Colonel Rusita obeys, claiming that The Research Division only offers advice on world affairs. Captain Samatar notices that there is nothing but static coming out of his phone, Colonel Rusita also checks his phone, believing the phenomenon to be caused by Space Pirates. Captain Samatar suggests that someone is spreading Minovksy Particles. Outside, Manny rides a Walker whilst carrying Raraiya and Noredo, Noredo also hears nothing but static from her phone, as NOBELL repeats. After Noredo tells NOBELL to be quiet and Manny goes around a corner by Swan shaped boats, the trio see Prisoner's Tower in the distance, this causes Raraiya to react again, crying "Home". Suddenly, the Space Pirates fire shots at the building where the banquet is being held. A life-guard carrying towels is shocked by the debris falling into the swimming pool. The foreign guests run away, many fear it is the Amerians, but some also suspect the Capital Army. The Catsiths are deployed to engage the Space Pirates' GH-001 Grimoires but they are no match. Bellri and Luin assist with the evacuation of the guests and see that some personel are even trying to fight the Grimoires with Rectens, they too are of course hopeless. That fight splashes water onto the girls and Raraiya falls off the Walker, hitting the floor. Bellri also gets on a walker, carrying Luin. He asks Luin whether to go to Prisoner's Tower or Hangar 25. But at a corner, they encounter Noredo, Manny and Raraiya and they fall over. Raraiya begins to cry out "G" once more. Frightened, she faces Prisoner's Tower and they all see Catsiths and Rectens defenseless against the Grimoire's whose pilots are breaking into Prisoner's Tower to rescue their comrade. Luin and Bellri head off on their walker, Luin tells the girls to go home but they refuse, and they Manny follows them. Noredo believes Bellri is going to Hangar 25 to get the YG-111 Gundam G-Self but he instead heads for Prisoner's Tower, to stop the pirates first. Luin sees they are approaching a canal, Bellri crosses over it by making their walker jump and bounce upon a boat in them middle of the canal. Manny does the same, with "Girl Power". They go past the forrest filled with cobwebs and reach Prisoner's Tower. Luin gets orders to use Rectens to take out the pirates. Bellri scurries past a Grimoire on the drawbridge in his walker an arrives inside Prisoner's Tower, he is unsure where to go since the interior has so many wooden doors and staircases, he decides to scream Adia Rayhunton's name out loud. Manny then arrives upon her walker, carrying the other girls, they are angry that Bellri got distracted by "some woman". The lights switches off upstairs so Manny turns on the headlights on her walker but Bellri tells her not to (because it be attract attention). Upstairs are two soldiers of the Capital Army who are guarding Aida, they walk down the left stair case talking about the pirates who are using Amerian Mobile Suits who used beam rifles (which are taboo) in the Capital Territory. Bellri and Noredo hurry up the right stair case so they won't get caught. Manny gets her self and Raraiya to crouch and hide behind the Walkers. As Bellri and Noredo try to find Aida, one of the soldiers tells his comrade to stop prattling on with his assumptions. The battle with the pirates causes an intense explosion by Prisoner's Tower, causing Noredo to fall over and the soldiers inside to scramble to find and heal casualties and put out fires. Bellri leans accross the central verranda and screams down below to inform the soldiers that they are ok. He then hurries up the stairs to the next floor but he bumps right into a wall and falls into Noredo's arms. Bell speculates the builders of Prisoner's Tower to making a maze of the place. He picks up his beret. Stats Characters Bellri Zenam Luin Lee Noredo Nug Raraiya Monday Manny Ambassada Cumpa Rusita Wilmit Zenam Aida Surugan Kerbes Yoh Cahill Saint Mobile Weapons CAMS-02 Catsith GH-001 Grimoire Recten YG-111 Gundam G-Self Trivia *The logo on Aida's shirt strongly resembles the "∀" on the head of the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam. *When Cahill enters the museum, the mobile suit statues on display are the MS-06 Zaku II, the RMS-117 Galbaldy β, the RGM-119 Jamesgun, the MS-09 Dom, the MSM-03 Gogg, the RX-77-2 Guncannon, the RGM-89 Jegan, the AMX-109 Capule, and the RMS-099 Rick Dias. References